Gifts, such as candy boxes, are often accompanied by a card or note upon which the sender of the gift can write a personal message to the recipient. The card might be adhesively attached to the candy box, or might be secured to the candy box by the ribbon or cord which wraps the candy box. The card might also be inserted inside the candy box. In any event, it is well known to accompany a candy box with a separate card conveying a personal message from the sender to the recipient.